Lieu aux mille saveurs
by Kaelyne19
Summary: Une simple invitation emmena Regina dans un lieu à la fois mystérieux et coquin, le tout dans une ambiance feutrée...


**Bonjour à tous et bonne année 2015 !  
**

**Je vous présente un OS en marge de ma longue fanfiction, celle-ci est principalement centrée sur Regina, ce n'est pas vraiment un SwanQueen. Ce texte se situe en dehors de la série. Il a été imaginer pour un défi de la Ficothèque Ardente.**

**Sujet : Réaliser un texte érotique sur le thème de la débauche.**

**Mots obligatoires : Serviette, papier peint, sang, cerisier, métallique, lanière.**

**Mots interdis : Arbre, menottes, dépravation, luxure.**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Épuisée par les négociations incessantes entre son cabinet et celui de la partie adverse, Regina retira promptement ses talons en refermant la porte de son loft. Inconsciemment ou par simple habitude, ses pas l'amenèrent dans la cuisine, elle se servit un verre de vin et se dirigea vers la baie vitrée du salon. Dehors, les lumières blafardes des lampadaires éclairaient cette nuit sans lune et lui rappela qu'elle venait de passer la journée entière enfermée dans un bureau. Elle but lentement une gorgée, totalement découragée par la perspective de recommencer le lendemain. Au vue de son abattement, l'alcool ne lui serait d'aucune utilité ce soir.

Elle déambula dans l'appartement silencieux puis s'assit sur un fauteuil pour prendre son téléphone. Une fois allumé, son doigt glissa sur le tactile jusque dans les messages et un sourire en coin s'afficha en lisant l'invitation d'une certaine « E ».

Complètement revigorée par cette idée alléchante, Regina savoura pleinement son vin avant de se préparer, elle approfondit son regard chocolat d'un trait de mascara puis vérifia le contenu de sa pochette traînant à l'entrée. Elle regarda l'heure. 22h. Un nouveau sourire illumina son visage.

Dans la rue, au milieu des passants renfermés dans leur petit monde, la brune marcha rapidement, poussée par l'envie de se libérer, de vivre pleinement. Du coin de l'œil, elle pouvait voir des visages tristes, sérieux, ou heureux d'être à deux, ces derniers, la faisaient bien rire ! Se confiner dans une relation où la monotonie sera au rendez-vous, où la passion cessera pour finir comme deux étrangers au bout de quelques années… Elle voyait déjà le tableau minable de ce jeune couple s'embrassant sur un banc, colocataire dans une maison avec un jardin et un cerisier pour les enfants. Ce genre d'avenir, très peu pour elle, son seul souhait, vivre de passions, de frémissements et de découvertes. D'un pas convaincu, Regina tourna à la prochaine ruelle, elle quitta l'avenue bruyante et sécurisante pour s'enfoncer dans l'obscurité où seul sa respiration saccadée, ses pas, résonnaient entre les bâtiments étroits.

Au bout de quelques minutes, elle rejoignit un quartier calme, certes, mais déroutant. Connaissant parfaitement les lieux, elle s'arrêta en bas des escaliers et profita de ses sensations, occulta sa vie stressante. L'air frais caressa son visage et déclencha un frisson sur sa peau, celui-ci redoubla d'intensité quand elle imagina sa soirée….

Lentement, elle monta les quelques marches la séparant de son univers, de cette part étrange de sa personnalité. Elle sortit de la pochette un masque vénitien aux lignes fines, agrémenté de dentelle et de strass. Grâce à sa matière souple, ses liens en satin, elle le positionna facilement, il épousait parfaitement les courbes de son visage. Dissimulant juste le haut, elle était prête pour entrer en scène. Regina patienta quelques secondes pour voir la grande porte en bois massif s'ouvrir lentement. Elle s'engouffra à l'intérieur et posa les yeux sur son hôtesse. Elle la reconnu immédiatement. « E ».

« Je suis ravie que vous soyez présente ce soir… »

« Je ne risquais pas de manquer votre soirée… » Répondit la brune en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

« Je vous débarrasse ? » Ajouta-t-elle dans un large sourire.

« Volontiers. »

La brune se laissa faire et un effleurement de son hôtesse sur sa peau fit naître un nouveau frisson.

« Je vous laisse… En espérant que votre plaisir soit bon… »

Elle s'évapora en un battement de cils et d'un coup, la brune se retrouva dans l'ambiance des lieux. Chaleur, senteurs inconnues, bruits sourds, fumée de cigarette. Son cœur palpitait d'excitation, ses sens s'éveillaient. Elle s'avança vers une pièce où plusieurs personnes étaient présentes, un verre à la main. Aussitôt, un jeune homme lui en proposa un, elle accepta, ravie d'attirer l'attention. Visiblement nouveau dans ce type de réception, elle observa son regard désireux, ses cheveux bruns ébouriffés et son sourire en coin, mais après l'avoir chaudement remercié, elle lui fit gentiment comprendre qu'il ne trouverait pas son plaisir entre ses cuisses. Il s'éloigna en quête d'une âme plus charitable.

Se retrouvant seule, elle balaya la pièce du regard et s'amusa à voir les couples d'un soir s'aguicher, s'exciter sur les divers canapés, au milieu des odeurs de cuir. La luminosité rougeâtre, dû aux différentes appliques, les plongeait dans une atmosphère troublante, comme un retour aux années 20, avec l'impression de se réfugier dans un lieu clandestin. Elle aperçut quelques habitués, même avec les masques voilant leur regard, elle pouvait reconnaître les femmes qu'elle avait déjà possédées et qui allaient se faire cueillir par leurs amants. Quelques-unes lui firent des clins d'œil pour la saluer, d'autres l'invitèrent à participer à leurs ébats. Dans un frémissement, elle déclina les offres et quitta la pièce pour en rejoindre une autre, à peine plus sombre où l'on pouvait distinguer des gémissements. Immédiatement, Regina reconnut les voix pour les avoir déjà entendues par le passé… Avant de les observer se donner du plaisir, elle regarda les accessoires disponibles dans chaque pièce, destinés à tous et pour tous, avec leurs lingettes nettoyantes. Préservatifs de toutes tailles, god ceinture pour des plaisirs intenses, tout le matériel de bondage pour offrir une expérience SM sensationnelle, il en y avait assez pour jouer beaucoup et longtemps, même le fouet à lanières de cuir. Elle aimait voir tous ses instruments de plaisir sous ses yeux, cela lui donnait des idées indécentes, mais lentement un homme d'âge moyen se rapprocha d'elle.

« Quelle heureuse surprise ! Vous être parmi nous, ce soir ! » Dit-elle, dans un sourire.

« Et oui ! J'ai pu me libérer à la dernière minute… »

« Un peu de distraction ne fait de mal à personne. »

À ses mots, une étincelle d'excitation brilla dans son regard, puis il donna à la brune, un second verre d'alcool. Tous deux observèrent les deux femmes allongées et entrelacées, frémissant sous les caresses.

« Allons-nous chasser le même gibier ? » Dit-il sans décrocher ses yeux de la scène.

« Auriez-vous peur de la concurrence ? »

« Votre beauté est indéniable, c'est difficile de vous résister ! » S'exclama-t-il en prenant une rasade de vin.

Flattée par ce compliment, Regina fit tinter son verre avec celui de son ami en guise de réponse.

« Pour être honnête, après un passage entre vos mains, ses femmes sublimes sont éreintées et même par la suite, beaucoup vous réclament encore… »

« Tant d'éloges à mon sujet ! » Murmura-t-elle, la fierté galvanisant son cœur.

« Je garde toujours l'espoir de vous conquérir, très chère… »

Ils échangèrent un sourire entendu et tandis qu'il se rapprochait d'une autre femme, Regina vit du coin de l'œil, la maîtresse des lieux, l'investigatrice de cette orgie. Elle était reconnaissable par son masque rouge en parfait accord avec ses tenues, les cheveux blonds, longs et ondulés tombaient en cascade sur ses épaules dénudées. La brune ne savait rien d'elle, hormis l'initiale de son prénom et que son regard émeraude électrisait chacun de ses sens. Elle n'avait pas encore eu la chance de poser ses mains sur son corps et rares étaient celles qui pouvaient en parler… Intouchable, inaccessible et pourtant, Regina la posséderait…

Soudain, un cri la fit sortir de ses pensées, à l'évidence, la petite blonde au teint hâlé concluait avec sa partenaire d'une heure. Elle profita des déhanchements, des gémissements jusqu'aux derniers en sirotant son verre puis doucement, elle déambula dans la vaste maison, traversa des salles à thème où chaque personne trouvait chaussure à son pied. À deux ou à plusieurs, dans un lit, sur un meuble ou à même le sol. Dans la recherche d'une nouvelle partenaire, d'une femme à faire jouir, Regina sourit au détour d'un couloir. Le jeune brun, qui lui avait servi son premier verre, se trouvait en charmante compagnie, pas sûr qu'il recherchait un homme mais il semblait bien heureux.

En poursuivant son chemin, à l'étage, elle entra dans une pièce intégralement plongée dans l'obscurité. Gémissements, cris d'extase, râles de plaisir. Regina frissonna en se laissant bercer par ces mélodies très excitantes. Beaucoup de monde se trouvait ici, elle frôla les corps à sa portée, se fit toucher par plusieurs mains égarées. Dans cette pièce, les hommes et femmes perdaient leur civilité, tous devenaient simplement des corps à serrer, des désirs à assouvir. Fermant les yeux, elle se laissa enivrer par les douces fragrances de parfum et la chaleur de son corps s'accentua en sentant les mains d'un inconnu sur ses hanches. Dos à elle, il la plaqua contre lui et embrassa avidement son cou dans un geste brusque. Elle était tellement émoustillée par le fond sonore, les attouchements, qu'une onde de plaisir se dispersa dans ses muscles. Elle lui donna un baiser fiévreux. Il repartit dans son cou et elle en profita pour lui murmurer à l'oreille :

« Entre vous et moi, ce n'est pas pour ce soir... Il y en a plein d'autres qui n'attendent que vous… »

Sans attendre de réponse, elle l'embrassa une dernière fois avant de se séparer de lui. En sortant de la pièce, Regina prit une bouffée d'air, légèrement plus fraîche.

Soudain, une jeune femme la bouscula et renversa son verre sur sa robe noire, fendue jusqu'à la hanche.

« Excusez-moi, je suis vraiment désolée, je ne vous avais pas vue ! » S'exclama-t-elle, confuse. « Mince votre robe. »

La brune oublia rapidement cet incident en plongeant son regard dans le sien. Leur couleur bleu azur électrisa son corps, elle lui sourit gentiment.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas pour cela. »

« Mais… »

« Je ne vous connais pas ? »

Prise de court, la jeune fille la regarda étonnée, sans répondre.

« Suivez-moi, je suis sûre que nous pourrons arranger les choses. »

À l'image de la soirée, l'ancienne maison regorgeait de surprises, de recoins mystérieux et de pièces étranges. L'une d'entre elles se trouvait à l'autre bout du couloir, une chambre sans fenêtre, agrémentée d'un petit lavabo. Délicatement, elle lui prit la main, remarqua la douceur de sa peau et l'y emmena. Sur leur chemin, Regina croisa les yeux verts de la propriétaire. Au fil de leur marche, sans ralentir, elles échangèrent un regard intense, profond et étrange. Sans y réfléchir, la brune passa à ses côtés et sans se retourner, elle pénétra dans la chambre, laissant la porte entrouverte. Devant le lavabo, la jeune fille maladroite, légèrement plus petite, prit une serviette pour éponger les traces d'alcool. Ses gestes subtils firent frissonner Regina, ses attentions accélérèrent sa respiration. Lentement, sa main agrippa la sienne pour la forcer à remonter son regard.

« Laissez cela à mon teinturier… Vous êtes nouvelle ? »

« Ma première fois dans ce lieu en tout cas… » Répondit-t-elle, troublée.

« Dans ce cas, pourquoi ne ferions-nous pas plus ample connaissance. »

Prenant les devants, Regina approcha ses lèvres et déposa un tendre baiser. Elle lut son accord aux fonds des yeux et recommença, plus passionnément, savourant la délicatesse de ses lèvres. Leurs langues se rencontrèrent, s'apprécièrent pour finalement entamer un ballet sensuel. Déjà, des soupirs s'évadèrent de leurs bouches et les mains de la brune partirent à la conquête de ce corps inconnu. Experte, elle trouva rapidement l'ouverture de la robe courte de son amante. De ses doigts agiles, elle lui retira doucement en la faisant glisser de ses frêles épaules à ses hanches fines pour la laisser choir au sol. Emprise dans son désir débordant, elle la découvrit avidement, explora chaque parcelle de peau charnue, caressa le tissu en dentelle la séparant de la délicatesse de ses seins. Ses mains imprimèrent chaque creux et courbe de ce corps tentateur pendant que sa langue recouvrait la peau de son cou de mille baisers. Poussée par ses gémissements, ses suppliques silencieuses, elle lui retira les dernières barrières et l'observa, entièrement nue, d'un regard de braise. Sa peau hâlée soulignait le bleu de ses yeux, s'accordait avec la noirceur de ses cheveux et son sourire coquin exprimait tout le désir que renfermait son être…

« Moi aussi, j'en veux plus ! » Souffla l'amante.

Surprise, Regina se retrouva collée au mur glacé qui tranchait avec la chaleur suffocante de son corps. Elle sentit les lèvres de sa partenaire se presser contre les siennes ardemment, elle ressentit mille saveurs en se faisant malmener par ses mains. Précipitamment la robe rejoignit son homologue, la jeune brune découvrit avec étonnement la nudité de celle-ci, elle lui sourit largement avant d'unir leur corps transpirant d'excitation. Affublée par tant de force et de frénésie, Regina se laissa aller aux doigts habiles de sa partenaire. Rapide, électrique, ses caresses parcoururent l'intégralité de sa peau, hormis la région qui en quémandait le plus. Frustrée, elle grogna de mécontentement contre ses lèvres, elle en avait envie, maintenant ! L'alcool dans ses veines ajouté aux senteurs et aux bruits venant du couloir, la maintenait dans un état d'excitation extrême. Aucune pensée ne parasitait son esprit. Dans une simplicité pure, elle écoutait son corps fiévreux. Comme cela, il lui semblait croquer la vie à pleine dent !

Enfin, les lèvres brûlantes de son amante quittèrent les siennes et s'aventurèrent dans son cou, la respiration aussi courte que les battements de son cœur, Regina se fit dévorer sensuellement. Toujours collée au mur, elle sentit sa langue chaude, humide sur sa poitrine et frissonna de plaisir. Ses mains, ayant apprécié la douceur de son dos, remontèrent dans sa chevelure pour l'inciter à poursuivre la douce torture. Sa partenaire accepta et plaça ses mains sur ses fesses arrondies, les malaxant.

Tout à coup, Regina griffa le papier peint en sentant la langue de sa partenaire de jeu, s'insinuer langoureusement entre ses cuisses. Une véritable explosion de sensation s'abattit dans son corps, elle la maintint fermement d'une main pendant que l'autre restait accrochée au mur. Les jambes fébriles, des gémissements s'échappèrent de sa bouche, cherchant désespérément l'oxygène. Les caresses explorèrent sensuellement son intimité avant d'accorder toutes les attentions à l'endroit rêvé. Masser, toucher subtilement, elle fit perdre la raison à Regina. De sa main, elle la força à continuer, écrasa sa langue contre elle, pour ne surtout pas arrêter cette frénésie des sens, cette excitation arrivant à son paroxysme. Avec des vagues de plaisir successives, les vertiges s'invitèrent à ses sensations extrêmes puis brutalement, il était là. Son orgasme envahit chaque parcelle de son corps, réchauffa ses muscles en se contractant, il ravagea son être entier en quelques secondes de pur plaisir… Secouée, frissonnante de toute part, Regina se goûta quand sa partenaire écrasa sa bouche. Un baiser bestial s'engagea, chacune étant emportée par son désir ardent.

Brusquement, Regina la repoussa et plongea son regard noirci dans ce bleu profond, elle devenait sa proie et la plierait à toutes ses envies… Maintenant, c'était à son tour de s'amuser avec chaque partie de son corps. En se rapprochant, sans ménagement, la brune bascula la jeune femme sur le lit dans un grincement métallique. Ses yeux parcoururent ce corps alangui, savoureux. Sa position suggestive indiquait son abandon, son offrande. Cette belle vue stimula son imagination, son excitation qui, même après un orgasme fulgurant, revenait à l'assaut. Regina était accro à cette adrénaline, elle aimait la sentir s'écouler dans ses veines. Puis, un sourire en coin se dessina et elle fondit sur sa proie, l'embrassant, la découvrant, la léchant, possédant chaque parcelle de son être. Elle apprécia le velouté de sa peau avec les quelques grains de beauté passant sous ses mains. Leurs corps entrelacés, la brune fit pression contre son intimité et adora entendre ses gémissements résonner dans la chambre autant que son excitation, chaude, se répandre sur sa cuisse. Se laissant entièrement guider par ce feu, la tête plongée dans son cou, elle lui glissa à l'oreille d'une voix rauque :

« Pour cette fois, pas une autre… Laissez-moi vous aimer… Une minute, une heure ou toute la nuit… Jusqu'à votre épuisement… »

Regina aimait ces quelques mots, cette phrase légère, en totale contradiction avec ses caresses. Ils faisaient toujours leurs petits effets sur ses amantes…

« Vous êtes tellement… Ooh… Laissez-moi vous appartenir… » Répondit-elle entre deux gémissements.

« Sachez que je n'oublierais pas vos mots, ni votre voix… »

Sa bouche quitta la peau tendre de son cou pour prendre possession de la sienne dans un baiser féroce, cette phrase ayant décuplé ses sensations. D'un coup, elle mordit la lèvre inférieure de sa partenaire, jusqu'au sang… Sa marque de fabrique, elle aimait laisser une trace de son passage. Appréciant le geste brutal, la petite brune réagit aussitôt et ses ongles s'enfoncèrent dans la chair de son dos. Quelques secondes, la langue de Regina caressa doucement la morsure pour atténuer la douleur et montra dans ce toucher, toute la tendresse dont elle était capable. Puis, la délicatesse laissa la place à la puissance de sa ferveur. Ses mains imprimèrent les courbes gracieusement et l'une d'entre elles traça un chemin jusqu'à son intimité. Les gémissements de son amante redoublèrent d'intensité, quand elle la pénétra avec force, sans sommation. Si accueillante, elle aimait ça. Pendant que Regina oeuvrait entre ses jambes, elle observa son visage crispé par le plaisir, la finesse du masque accentuant sa sensualité. Elle se délecta de ses images, de sa voix…

D'un coup, du coin de l'œil, la brune pouvait voir la maîtresse des lieux les regarder du couloir. Sans arrêter ses mouvements, elle plongea son regard dans le sien… Depuis combien de temps, était-elle là ? Pourquoi à chaque nouvelle conquête, cette belle blonde errait dans les parages ? Toutes ses questions se trouvaient sans réponses… Elle lui sourit malicieusement avant de reporter son attention sur la jeune femme prisonnière de ses caresses… Un jour, cette « inconnue » jouira sous ses mains, une nuit, elle arrivera à la dominer et prendra du plaisir avec ce corps indomptable… Oui, un jour, elle l'aura entre ses bras…

En attendant ce moment, Regina se focalisa sur sa partenaire, ondulant contre ses doigts, totalement emprise par les émotions, qu'ils faisaient naître. Au fils des minutes, des cris, des griffures, elle la sentit arriver au point de non-retour.

« Oui… Venez à moi… »

Ces quelques mots susurrés déclenchèrent l'orgasme. Des contractions autour des doigts, la brune s'efforça de le faire perdurer au maximum avant de se retirer. Elle s'imprégna de ses incroyables sensations, de l'odeur délectable du plaisir. Loin d'être fatiguée, elle laissa sa partenaire reprendre son souffle en déposant de tendres baisers sur son épaule, dans son cou… Sous le regard désireux, presque envieux, de la blonde, elle comptait jouer indéfiniment …

Regina aimait ce lieu de toutes les convoitises, de tous les vices et de tous les fantasmes. Unique expérience ou véritable addiction au sexe ! Son bonheur était là, dans ces étreintes voluptueuses car le lendemain, quand le soleil brillera dans le ciel, elle redeviendra l'avocate stricte, attendant avec impatience, la tombée de la nuit pour faire tomber son véritable masque…

Fin

* * *

**Merci d'avoir pris le temps de me lire^^ N'hésitez pas à me dire si le défi a été relevé ainsi que vos impressions !**


End file.
